Quand la haine fait place à l'amour
by SnapeCynthia
Summary: Harry est au début de la 6ème année, Il revient à Poudlard, depuis la mort de Sirius Harry a changé, il n'est plus l'enfant qui fonce sans réfléchir et qui agit comme un parfait Griffondors ! Puis physiquement il a grandit et ne ressemble plus à un gamin ! Harry va aussi découvrir que l'homme qu'il a toujours détesté n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le croit…
1. Chapter 1

**Quand La haine fait place à l'amour !**

**_Prologue:_**

Harry est au début de la 6ème année, Il revient à Poudlard, depuis la mort de Sirius Harry a changé, il n'est plus l'enfant qui fonce sans réfléchir et qui agit comme un parfait Griffondors ! Puis physiquement il a grandit et ne ressemble plus à un gamin ! Harry va aussi découvrir que l'homme qu'il a toujours détesté n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le croit… Severus Snape quand à lui il ne va pas être insensible au changement du survivant …

Note auteur (c'est ma toute première fic soyer sympa svp ou je préfère encore être avadacadavriser lol :P )

PS: j'ai perdu mon ancien compte SNARYA 10 donc je refait ma fiction ici.

**_Couple :_** HP/SS mes aussi : DM/HG … et d'autre si j'en ai envie ! =)

**_Attention :_** scènes lemon et scène choquante ! Donc les homophobes et ceux en qui sa dérangent bye-bye vous aurait étais prévenu ! Et bien entendue le monde magique et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas c'est à la talentueuse J.K Rowling ! Je ne Toucherais pas d'argent Et c'est moi la créatrice de l'histoire que vous lisez

**SnapeCynthia:** Coucou mes chères petits lecteurs je suis Cynthia, mais mon nom d'écrivain est (SnapeCynthia)…je trouve sa mieux lol =P j'espère que vous aimerais mon histoire que j'ai écrite durant mes heures perdu je ne les pas terminer mes promis je ferait de mon mieux =)

**Severus Snape:** Elle va arrêter de blablater celle la ! (Regard noir made in Snape)

**SnapeCynthia :** bah quoi je prépare mes lecteurs et lectrices et je me présente c'est normal non ? (Lui tire la langue)

**Severus Snape :** Pfff (lève les yeux au ciel) qu'elle maturité !

**SnapeCynthia : **roooh (soupire…) Bon voici l'histoire et laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir et sa m'encouragera à poursuivre ! Bonne lecture ^_^

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les préjuger sont faux !**

**- BOUMM ! Dudley tapa du pied sur la porte de l'élu qui se réveilla en alerte.**

**- Debout Monstre ! Hurla Dudley, il est 13h00 !**

**- Fiche moi la paix, marmonna Harry.**

**- Ton fichu Directeur arrive dans 1 heure, répondit Dudley, il vient te chercher il est avec un de tes tarer de professeur de ton école de Monstre ! Cracha avec écœurement Dudley.**

**- dit à Tante pétunia que je me prépare, répondit Harry simplement en ignorant ses insultes.**

**- mère et père ne sont pas la, ils préfères ne pas voir c'est monstres et sont partit et... j'ai une heure justement je vais en profiter… répliqua celui-ci.**

**Dudley ouvrit le Placard qui sert de chambre à l'élu et pénétra à l'intérieur.**

**- sort de ma chambre ou sinon… Menaça Harry avec un début de peur au ventre.**

**- Sinon quoi ? tu ne peut rien contre moi, répondit avec un rictus mauvais Dudley, tu n'a pas ta baguette, tu la laisser chez ton chère directeur, et puis tu est affaibli, ton chère directeur nous la informé part lettre et nous à aussi prévenu pour ta baguette qu'il l'avait retrouver !**

**Puis Dudley avança dangereusement vers le sorcier…**

**- Dudley, arrête tu me fait peur répondit avec angoisse Harry**

**Dudley d'un rictus des plus mauvais attrapa Harry puis le balança sur le lit, Harry se défendit avec le peu de force qui lui resta !**

**Dudley ne l'entendit pas cette oreille et assomma Harry sur la tête, l'élu s'écroula et s'évanoui… Quand Harry se réveilla il se demanda pourquoi il avais un horrible mal de crane et ses la que tous lui revient en mémoire, Dudley qui lui disais que Dumbledore venait le chercher, Dudley qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il étais faible et allait en profiter !**

**Harry ouvrit les yeux paniquer et vit qu'il étais attacher en boxer sur son lit, et Dudley qui se rapprocher dangereusement et la Harry pleura et pria que Dumbledore et le professeur qu'elle qu'il soit se dépêchent de lui venir en aide !**

**Loin de là, à Poudlard, Les professeurs s'activent à préparer leurs cours pour l'année et Le grand Albus Dumbledore et le grand maitre des potions j'ai nommé Severus snape, converse dans le bureau Directorial.**

**- Severus svp, faite cela pour moi ?!**

**- Albus, vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ?! Répliqua avec colère le professeur Snape, je ne veut pas, tous sauf ça !**

**- écouter Severus, Harry ne peut pas rester la bas, Voldemort le cherche et il n'est plus en sécurité dans sa propre famille désormais, de plus il n'a pas sa baguette je viens seulement de la retrouver, et il est fatigué et faible car quand Voldemort a prit possession de son corps, il lui a prit un peut de magie et Harry n'a pas encore entièrement récupérer, et je voudrais que vous l'entrainer pour qu'il s'endurcisse et soit près lors de l'affrontement contre Voldemort !**

**- mes vous voulez qu'il vivent avec moi pendant l'année dans MES appartements privée ! Pourquoi ?**

**- pour plus de sécurité et aussi pour l'entrainement ! répondit Albus qui regarda Severus au dessus de ces lunette en demi lune avec sérieux.**

**- vous êtes décidément fou ! répliqua Severus**

**- certainement, répondit Le Directeur les yeux pétillent, je n'en reste pas moins réaliste ! répondit avec malice le vieux directeur, d'ailleurs pour que je sache si Harry courais Un grand danger, je me suis permis de jeter un sors d'alarme qui sonne dans mon bureau quand Harry est en grand danger…je viens seulement de retrouver sa baguette… Ha oui Severus, pouvais vous allez chercher Harry seul, Dans 1 heure, Le ministre Ma appeler pour assister à une conférence et le magemangot et présent, donc mes obligations fait que je dois y assister ! Soupira Dumbledore…alors Severus accepte-tu tous ce que je t'ai demander?**

**- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua celui-ci, mes il y aura des condit…**

**L'alarme alertant quand Harry était en danger se mis en route**

**- Severus, allez-y je ne peut pas venir ! répondit avec panique Albus**

**Severus Parti immédiatement dès que Dumbledore lui indiqua le portoloin sur son bureau…**

**POINT DE VUE DE SEVERUS :**

**_Voilà que le vieux fou me demande d'héberger Potter, et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas sa nounou ! Déjà que je dois supporter la réplique Junior de James Potter à mes cours de Potions la il en demande trop !_**

**- mes vous voulez qu'il vivent avec moi pendant l'année dans MES appartements privée ! Pourquoi ? Lui Répondis-je**

**_Décidément Albus est devenu fou…_**

**- Pour plus de sécurité et aussi pour l'entrainement ! Me répondit Albus qui me regarda au dessus de ces lunettes en demi lune avec sérieux.**

**_Se regard me fait toujours penser au rayon X, comme si il voyer se que je pense !_**

**- vous êtes décidément fou ! Lui répliquais-je**

**_-_**** certainement, me répondit Le vieux mage les yeux pétillent, je n'en reste pas moins réaliste ! Me répondit t'il avec malice, d'ailleurs pour que je sache si Harry courais Un grand danger, je me suis permis de jeter un sors d'alarme qui sonne dans mon bureau quand Harry est en grand danger… Ha oui Severus, pouvais vous allez chercher Harry seul Dans 1 heure, Le ministre Ma appeler pour assister à une conférence et le magemangot et présent, donc mes obligations fait que je dois y assister ! Soupira Dumbledore…alors Severus accepte-tu tous ce que je t'ai demander?**

**_Décidément on ne pouvais pas lui refusait quoi que se soit !_**

**- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répliquais-je, mes il y aura des condit…**

**L'alarme alertant que Harry était en danger se mis en route**

**_Harry est en danger, qu'a t'il fait encore pour se mettre dans les ennuis… Sa ne peut pas être les mangemorts ou le maitre des ténèbres, je serais au courant, dans quoi ses il embarquer encore ! Albus me dit qu'il ne peut pas venir et il m'indiqua le portoloin sur son bureau un denier signe de tête a Albus et je prit le portoloin qui m'amena directement à privet-drive…_**

**SnapeCynthia : Alors vous aimer ? Je commence à écrire la suite dès maintenant !**

**Severus Snape : Potter ses mi encore dans le sale pétrin ! Qu'elle idée de ne pas prendra ça baguette aussi ! Moi jamais ça ne m'aurait arrivé !**

**SnapeCynthia : mes oui sev' vu comment tes maniaque c'est sur ! (Yeux au ciel)**

**Severus Snape : oui bah moi je vous dit à bientôt au prochain chapit****re**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ****: gratitude**

**Je ne sais combien de secondes de minutes viennent de s'écouler quand tout à coup j'entend cette voix …**

**- Potter que…**

**- Professeur derrière vous ! Hurla Harry**

**Dudley couru vers le professeur avec la batte de baseball mes Severus très agile l'évita et lui envoya un sort qui l'envoya valser directement celui-ci.**

**- Potter que ce passe t'il ici ?**

**Pour toute réponse Harry regarda le professeur et ce que lu celui ci dans les prunelles de l'élu lui brisa le cœur… et il voulu le serrer fort dans ses bras, et l'emmener loin d'ici… quand il entendit le gémissement de Dudley les yeux du professeur se teinta d'une lueur dangereuse ... le professeur ténébreux commença a s'avancer dangereusement de Dudley quand Harry lui murmura**

**-Non ! vous valez mieux que ça …**

**Harry tomba dans l'inconscient, Severus décida d'écouter Harry mes il se retourna et il sorti sa baguette…**

**-Tu fait honte à la race des moldus, tu ne t'approchera plus jamais de Harry Potter et plus jamais il ne reviendra dans cette ignoble maison souiller ! répondit dangereusement le professeur Snape**

**- C'est vous qui faite honte, vous êtes des monstres !**

**- Le seul monstre que je vois dans cette pièce, ces vous … je vous promets les pires tourments et tortures si vous essayer de vous approcher toi et ta famille répugnante de Potter comprit ?**

**- Oui Mr … répondit Dudley d'une voix bizarre**

**Le professeur de potions porta Harry dans ces bras se retourna vers Dudley et transplana, il arriva devants la porte de son manoir.**

**- Wikky ! Appela le sombre professeur**

**Un pop retentie**

**- Maitre vous m'avez appelez ?**

**- Oui Wikky, allez préparer la chambre du jeune maitre.**

**- Bien maitre. répondit Wikky**

**- Wikky?**

**- Oui maitre ?**

**- Je voudrais que tu aille chercher les affaires de Mr Potter chez son espèce de … famille moldus.**

**- Bien maitre vous faut t'il autre chose ?**

**Le maitre des potions réfléchi quelque instant et il reprit**

**- Oui Wikky, je voudrait que tu aille chercher demain matin les affaires d'écoles pour Mr Potter, je te donnerais une bourse pour cela et que tu me ramène Drago, il doit passez la fin de ces vacance ici, ce sera tout. Merci Wikky.**

**- Bien maitre, je vais préparer la chambre du jeune maitre.**

**Point de vue de Severus :**

**_Harry dors dans mes bras, pendant que je l'emmène dans sa chambre._**

**_Qu'il est beau avec ses trait innocent et cette bouche pulpeuse qui nous crient de les malmener jusqu'à en être rassasiez, ce corps si frêle qui donne envie de le protéger…stop, je parle du fils de James Potter la …_**

**_Je commence à l'allonger et en un coup de baguette le voilà en pyjama et dans son lit._**

**_- Bonne nuit Harry_**

**_Je le couvrit une dernière fois, qu'il est beau quand il dort, il est tellement innocent… je croit que je vais me servir du whisky pur feu parce que la je divague, mon whisky servi et assit confortablement dans mon fauteuil, mes pensée vont vers Potter, depuis combien de temps vie t'il ainsi avec cette… famille dans cette situation ? Et moi qui me moquait de lui en pensent qu'il vivait comme un gosse pourri gâter… je me suis bien tromper, et dire que je lui et pourri l'existence… moi qui penser qu'il ressembler à son maudit père, physiquement oui, sauf les yeux, il tient ça de Lili, Et Lili ma meilleure amie et d'ailleurs… la seul amie que j'ai eu enfant, Elle avait un cœur tellement généreux, quand je lui es dit que j'aimait les hommes elle ne ma jamais tournée le dos, elle ma toujours défendu, je regrette tellement se mot qui à gâcher notre amitié…_**

**_Le mystérieux maitre des potions s'endormi avec ses penser nostalgique._**

**_Non loin de la à quelques chambres près, Harry se réveilla en tremblant, et il inspecta la chambre dans laquelle il se trouva, un pop sonore le fit sursauter !_**

**_- Le jeune maitre a t'il besoin de moi ? Je vous es entendu._**

**_- Non merci, mes qui êtes vous ?_**

**_- Wikky, je suis l'elfe de maitre Snape._**

**_- cela ne doit pas être drôle tout les jours ajouta Harry en repensent à se que Snape lui a fait enduré._**

**_- ha non, maitre Snape est très gentil avec moi, il me traite avec respect._**

**_- ha bon ! Répondît Harry très étonné_**

**_- oui, d'ailleurs le jeune maitre devrait se préparer et venir déjeuner dans 30 minutes à 8h00 pile précise, Maitre Snape n'aime pas attendre._**

**_Et sur ces paroles Wikky s'en alla laissant Harry étonné._**

**_Harry et stressé car il sait que Tôt ou tard il doit se retrouver devant l'odieux maître des potions et avoir une discussion avec lui, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter._**

**_Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'arriver à huit heures précises ?_**

**_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aura cinq minutes de retard qu'il va se faire engueuler !_**

**_Puis le professeur Snape ne mérite pas que j'arrive à l'heure, après tout ce qui ma fait vivre !_**

**_Je vais mettre bien 10 minutes à me laver, 20 minutes à m'habiller, et cinq minutes à me coiffer et avoir 10 minutes de retard il va pas me jetée un sort pour ça !_**

**Du côté du ténébreux professeur tout allez presque bien, il déjeune tranquillement mais il fulmine pour Trois raisons, la première, son neveux Drago Malfoy ne viendra que dans l'après-midi la deuxième il réfléchi a un plan pour faire payer cette famille mordu qui a servi de famille à Potter … et la troisième cause est toujours et encore Harry, pourquoi ? tout simplement que il n'a pas très bien dormi à cause des souvenirs de son passé et le fait que Harry le perturbe et que justement cela l'exaspère encore plus, il regarda l'horloge 7H55, dans 5 minutes il devrait arriver, le professeur Snape continua son petit déjeuner avec un calme alarmant quand il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard la colère lui monta sur l'horloge est afficher 8H15.**

**- C'est pas parce que c'est l'élu qu'il doit se permettre de venir quand bon lui semble !**

**Le professeur de potions décida d'allez expliquer lui même les règles à respecter au jeune homme, il entra dans la chambre et il se stoppa directement a l'entrée. Harry dégoulinant d'au glissant sur son torse finement musclé par les entrainement qui fini sa route vers la serviette autour de sa taille et ses trait innocent lorsque il se tourna vers l'inconnu qui se trouve justement à l'entrer de la porte, dès qu'il eu reconnu l'inconnu il se mi à rougir et il remarqua que le professeur était rouge pivoine.**

**- Professeur Bon…Bonjour, murmura Harry timidement**

**Pour toute réponse le professeur le fixa intensément, enfin il répondît timidement**

**- Vous êtes en retard…**

**SnapeCynthia : Oui je sais j'ai mi très longtemps à publier désoler :/ en plus je n'est toujours pas de béta et je n'ai pas le temps de corriger désoler pour les fautes :/ promis dès que je peut je corrige la fic en tout les cas, je vais écrire le Troisième chapitres bientôt les loulous.**

**Je suis horrible de finir ainsi je sais =P allez au prochain chapitre BISOUS !**


End file.
